


jh,ghujmkjhm,yuyift

by mangagirl1216



Category: oijklkugkik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:23:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangagirl1216/pseuds/mangagirl1216





	jh,ghujmkjhm,yuyift

1., Food

 

2., Film (And Television)

 

Kayla giggled as the exited the theater. "That was awesome!" She exclamed, throwing her hands in the air.

 

Bruce shook his head wearily. "I cannot belive you talked us into that."

 

"Yes you can." She smirked.

 

"She's right." Steve sighed. "She's right about everything..."

 

"Told you Merida could easily be the love-child of Clint and Nat!" Kayla chirrped.

 

"Oh god, I will never be able to unsee that..." Bruce moaned.

~*~

"My turn."

 

"Kayla, what the hell-"

 

"No buts Clint. There's a  _Say Yes to the Dress_ marathon on. My turn."

 

" _Say Yes to the Dress_ is stupid!"

 

"Don't care. Coulson get's his Jo Frost, I get my Randy Fenoli. You're going to turn it. NOW."

 

"Oh really? Why don't you tell that to my bow-OKAY, _OKAY_ , IT'S YOUR TURN, PLEASE PUT THE KNIFE AWAY, PLEASE, I LIKE MY GENITALS THE WAY THEY ARE."

 

"Good boy, you're learning."

 

(*Many Hours Later*

"Kayla, I am fairly certain that you are the one  responsible for the fact that Clint set up an appointment for me at Kleinfeld Bridal. "

 

"Nat, I can honestly say that I have no idea what you're talking about. But say 'Hi' to Randy for me if you see him.")

3., Music

 

_And it feels like_

_I am_

_Just too close to love yo-ou_

 

_There's nothing_

_I can re-ally_

_Say-ay-ay-ah_

 

_I can't lie no more_

_I can't hide no more_

_Got to be true to myself_

4., Clothes

 

5., Fangirling

 

"Oh my god, we have BBC?" A wide-eyed Kayla softly whispered under her breath, clutching the remote like it was her lifeline.

 

"Oh, yeah." Tony responed. "Is that a bad thing?"

 

"We. Have. BBC." Kayla snapped, staring deeply into his eyes. "BBC." she repeated.

 

Tony sighed. "British Broadcasting corporation, yes. I'm sorry, I'm not getting the point here..."

 

Kayla leaned over the man and placed her nose to his. "DOCTOR. WHO."

 

"Ah, that makes sense." Tony rolled his eyes.

+1., Hugs

 

 


End file.
